Behind The Mask
by JadedNightmares
Summary: Christmas in Hermione's sixth year seems to have gone down hill when she and the other prefects are forced to help with the upcoming Masquerade Ball, until she meets a certain masked mystery boy. Planned to be a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys I'm taking a small break from my other story to write this, I got the idea into my head and I couldn't think of anything else so I decided to write it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope you enjoy. Rated T for mild language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the fic.**

* * *

Hermione woke up early on the frosty December morning. She pulled her dressing gown around her and looked out of the window, her warm breath steaming the cold glass as she stared at the un-touched, white blanket of snow that covered the grounds. This year had been one of the coldest she had ever experienced. She was quite content looking out and smiled at the innocence, it seemed the world didn't have a clue what horrors it was going through. The scene was actually quite beautiful.

Today was Christmas Eve and everyone had stayed at Hogwarts for the highly anticipated Masquerade Ball that Dumbledore had introduced this year for those in third year and above. Hermione thought back to the day she had found out.

_Hermione, Ron and Harry were sat in the great hall. Ron as usual was shoving too many sausages down his throat at once whilst Hermione sat eating a modest amount of cereal. Once they had finished they waited for Professor Dumbledore's morning announcements._

"_Good morning to all of you, I have only one announcement for you. This year we have decided to throw a masquerade ball on Christmas Eve for years three and above. If this ball goes down well we shall turn it into a tradition. Will the prefect please come and see me to discuss the finer details."_

_Excited whispers broke out throughout the hall as students walked out to their first lesson. Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Harry and made their way to the front with the other house's prefects._

"_Now as you would have probably guessed, seeing as you are prefects you will be helping organise the ball. The decorations, the food, the drink and the music are down to you. On Christmas Eve you shall come and help decorate the hall and get things set up. Off you go now to your lessons."_

Hermione wasn't really looking forward to the ball, she really wanted to go home and see her parents over Christmas but she also didn't want to have the privilege of being a prefect taken away from her.

She spent the rest of the day going over the plan to decorate the hall again and again in her mind until it was finally 3:00 and she could start to work on the hall with the other prefects.

When she arrived, to her dismay the only other prefect there was Draco Malfoy.

"Afternoon mudblood" he said with a smirk.

Hermione glared at him and started moving the tables with her wand. Draco stood watching her.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something?!"

"I thought I could watch; make sure everyone's doing a good job."

"Well you thought wrong didn't you? Now get to work before I hex you for being a pain in the arse."

He glared at her, but started to help move the tables as more prefects started arriving.

By the time they had finished the great hall had been turned into a winter wonderland. The walls glistened with fake frost, icicles hung from the candle holders, the floor had a soft mist around it making it look mysterious and the enchanted ceiling was snowing softly. Yet somehow the room still had a certain amount of warmth that only the great hall could possess. Being quite proud of the work she had done with her fellow prefects, Hermione went up to her dorm to change into her costume.

After 2 hours of battling with her frizzy hair, she was finally ready and, if she did say so herself, she looked rather good. Her hair fell in slight curls around her shoulders with a small diamond tiara that her Grandmother had left her when she had passed away in the centre. Her dress was a white and long with long sleeves that started at the shoulders, the front of her dress had red lace around it, her mask covered just her eyes and was the same shade of white as her dress with red jewels around the bottom and a red feather on the right. Feeling completely satisfied with her look she headed down to the common room to find Harry and Ron, both were wearing plain black dress robes with a simple black mask, she laughed to herself, they were never really creative.

"Wow, 'Mione you look stunning," Ron beamed at her.

Hermione felt herself blush and said a quick thank you before the three of them left for the great hall.

The great hall looked better then she remembered. As soon as she stepped in she felt herself light up with happiness. Harry stood there in awe.

"You guys did an amazing job! This looks wonderful!"

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled as a girl walked over to them.

"Hermione? Harry? Ron?" there was no mistake from the voice or the fiery red hair that Ginny had arrived.

"Hey Ginny you look fabulous!" it was true; she was wearing an icy blue knee length dress that ruffled at the bottom and a blue and white mask. Ginny smiled at Hermione and returned the compliment.

"Hey Harry," Ginny beamed at him.

You could see the blush creeping onto Harry's face.

"H-hi Ginny," His voice broke and she giggled

It was very obvious now to everyone -apart from Ron- that Harry and Ginny liked each other, they were both just too nervous to admit it.

"I'll go and get some drinks." Hermione said and walked over to the punch bowl. She was just finishing pouring the sweet liquid into her glass when a boy, who looked as if he was in his fifth year dressed in cream with a grey mask on, walked over to her.

"Hey beautiful," he winked at her, "Dance with me."

"No, thank you. I should be getting back to my friends," she tried to leave but he grabbed her arm hard and pulled her into him. She could smell alcohol on his breathe, he must have smuggled some in.

"It wasn't a question honey," his tone was dark and Hermione felt frightened as she struggled against him. When suddenly another boy who looked around Hermione's age grabbed him and pulled him away from her.

"I believe the lady said no," he said in a calm, yet menacing tone. Hermione had heard that voice before; she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The other boy coward away from him, which was probably sensible, her mystery saviour was much more muscular compared to the other scrawny boy, and it wouldn't be hard to guess who would have won in a fight.

She said thank you to her saviour, picked up the drinks and returned to her friends.

"'Mione, what's happened? You look shook up," Ron came over to her, he looked worried.

"Oh, don't worry it was just some prick trying to force me to dance. Here," she handed him the drink and the four of them sat down on a nearby table.

For the rest of the night, Hermione couldn't help but think about her mystery hero. He did look rather dashing in his forest green suit his mask was the same colour and covered his entire face. He seemed so familiar but Hermione just couldn't think who it was, and it was starting to bug her. She finally decided to seek him out and ask him who he was.

"I'll be back in a minute I just need to see something," she got up and walked to the dance floor searching for any sign of him. Nothing. She walked over to the food and drinks table, still nothing. Sighing she started to walk back over to her friends when she heard something.

"Hey."

She turned around and there he was, looking extremely handsome in the lighting of the disco ball. She realised she was staring at him and thought she should say something.

"Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" he flashed an irresistible smile, he really was charming.

"Of course," she smiled back, he held out his arm and she eagerly took it. He led her onto the dance floor swiftly spun her round so she was facing him and put his hand on his waste. She gasped at his touch, her stomach filled with butterflies and she found herself smiling at him feeling like an idiot. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arm around his neck. They fit perfectly together as they glided along the floor.

"Thank you again, for earlier"

"No problem," he flashed that smile again and she melted.

She felt completely stupid, she didn't even know who he was yet he was having this effect on her. Who could he be? She had never met anyone so charming! Yet he was so familiar. Lost in deep thought, she made a wrong move an accidentally stood on his foot. She blushed crimson.

"I-I'm so sorry"

He chuckled "Don't worry about it; we can't all be as good at dancing as I am."

"I can dance! I was just distracted."

"By what, may I ask?" his eyes filled with curiosity.

"It's not important," she felt her cheeks, which had finally turned to a normal colour, went bright red once more.

"That's an interesting tiara."

"Yes, my Grandma left it to me when she passed away, she knew she dying so she had it inscribed." She took it off her head and let him read it.

"To my darling Granddaughter, you will forever be my princess," he read aloud. "I'm really sorry about your loss," he looked sad while he examined the tiara in his hands. "This really is beautiful, like you."

The butterflies in her stomach intensified.

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself." Hermione stared intensely into his deep grey eyes, trying to figure out who he was. He was staring deep into brown ones. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled closer. Their lips inches away from one another, she closed her eyes and leant forward. Their lips barely brushed when she heard a familiar scream. Her eyes shot open and she looked at the door, Ginny was running out the doors crying her arm wrapped around Harry as if she was dragging her out with him, Ron was chasing after them.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go," and with that she ran after her two best friends.

"WAIT! You forgot your tiara!" he cried after her, but she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile… But the main thing is that its up now. Right? Anyway… I hope you enjoy :')**

"_That's an interesting tiara"_

"_Yes, my Grandma left it to me when she passed away, she knew she dying so she had it inscribed."__She took it off her head and let him read it._

"_To my darling Granddaughter, you will forever be my princess,"__he read aloud__"I'm really sorry about your loss,"__he looked sad while he examined the tiara in his hands.__"This really is beautiful, like you."_

_The butterflies in her stomach intensified._

"_Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself."__Hermione stared intensely into his deep grey eyes, trying to figure out who he was. He was staring deep into brown ones. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled closer. Their lips inches away from one another, she closed her eyes and leant forward. Their lips barely brushed when she heard a familiar scream. Her eyes shot open and she looked at the door, Ginny was running out the doors crying her arm wrapped around Harry as if she was dragging him out with her, Ron was chasing after them._

"_I'm really sorry but I have to go."__and with that she ran after her two best friends._

"_WAIT! You forgot your tiara!"__he cried after her, but she was already gone._

"GINNY! HARRY! WAIT!" Hermione yelled running down the corridor after her red haired friend, it wasn't long before she caught up. Grabbing onto the ginger's arm she pulled Ginny round to face her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with make-up. She had definitely been crying.

"Ginny, what's happened?"

"Ron! That's what's happened!"

"What did he do?!"

"What? Apart from ruining my life? Well Harry and I finally had our first kiss, it was so romantic! But my big buffoon of a brother had to ruin it didn't he!"

"Oh Ginny, don't worry about Ron! It'll just be a shock to him; you are his little sister after all!"

"Hermione that's not the point! He literally tore Harry from me!"

Just then, Ron came running after them. His ears were bright red, as they usually were when he was angry and embarrassed.

"Ginny, I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me! It's just, you're my little sister and when you see a guy sucking your little sisters face off…you get a little protective. Can you forgive me?" he looked genuinely upset

"If you can accept the fact I'm not a little girl anymore! And that Harry and I are a couple, I suppose it wouldn't kill me to forgive you."

Ron hugged Ginny and turned around to face Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione. Sorry about all of this, I bet we ruined your night," he blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it Ron, as long as you're all okay," Hermione smiled softly at the ginger before her.

Ron looked up and his feature turned into a look of deep concentration. "Where's your tiara?"

Hermione had completely forgotten she had left her tiara in the hands of her mystery man; hopefully he'll still be there.

"Oh crap! I left it in the hall! I'll meet you guys at the common room," and with that she rushed off in the direction of the great hall.

Hermione burst through the entrance to the great hall, looking frantically for her mystery man. Pushing her way through the couples who were slow dancing to a song she didn't recognise, she returned to the spot they were dancing moments before. He was nowhere to be seen.

'Okay, don't panic everything will be all right, think logically. Where could he be?' she thought to herself, looking around the room with an almost psychotic movement. For the first time in her life, she didn't know the answer. How could she be so stupid? Handing over one of her most prized possessions to a complete stranger! But when she was with him, everything was different. She felt something but she couldn't put her finger on it. Getting a glimpse at the clock she realised how late it was and with a sigh, decided to go back to the common room and ask around for her tiara in the morning.

The sun started to rise, sending small streams off light through the frozen windows. It was finally here, Christmas Day - the day where miracles happen. Naturally, she was the first out of bed. The aftermath of the party before was starting to show, it looked as if someone had spiked the punch. After frowning at the mess that was her dorm, she hurried to get dressed and made her way down the stairs into the common room. Curling up in an arm chair in front of the fire (it was far too early for breakfast) she started to devise a plan to look for her missing accessory.

Satisfied with her idea to ask Dumbledore to make an announcement during breakfast, she made her way down to the great hall.

The great hall had been changed back to normal; there was absolutely no trace of a party the night before. How she loved magic. Making her way over to the teachers table, Draco Malfoy caught her eye. He was actually smiling for once; it made a nice change to his appearance. It made him seem soft and actually quite handsome. He picked up an apple, looking at it before crushing the green skin with his teeth. Hermione wasn't sure why she was taking such notice to him; he was always a bastard to her before. Maybe she was overly stressed? Shaking her head she continued on.

Reaching the teachers table, she approached Dumbledore, giving a slight cough to announce her presence.

"Excuse me professor?"

"Ah good morning Miss Granger, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering sir, if you could make an announcement for me?"

"Of course Miss Granger, what may that be?"

"Last night I lost the tiara my grandmother gave me, its inscription reads 'To my darling Granddaughter, you will forever be my princess', could you ask anyone who's seen it to come to the library after breakfast please?"

"Of course I shall announce it right away."

"Thank you Sir," Hermione smiled once at the white haired man before heading to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione sat down next Ron, across from Harry and Ginny who didn't acknowledge her presence.

"'ey 'Mione did oo 'ind 'or tiara?" Ron said whilst shoving bacon down his throat.

"No, but I asked Dumbledore to make an announcement so hopefully someone will return," Ron simply nodded before attacking a sausage. Just then Dumbledore sat up.

"Good morning, and a very merry Christmas to you all!" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "I trust you all enjoyed yourselves last night. Before you all rush off I would like to make an announcement, if anyone has seen a tiara that has 'To my darling Granddaughter, you will forever be my princess', inscribed on it, could you please take said tiara to the library once you have finished eating. I hope you all have a jolly good day.

Smiling Hermione picked up a piece of toast, waving goodbye she made her way to the library to wait for her mystery man.

Half an hour had passed and no one had come. Hermione had perched herself at a table near the door carefully checking out anyone who walked in. For some reason Dumbledore did not mention the tiara was hers, why she would never know. What she did know was that it made this task a lot harder than she would have liked. Leaning back in her chair she waited, and waited.

Another twenty minutes had passed and she thought if anyone was bothering to come, they would have come by now. Sighing she lifted herself from her seat, and made her way to the entrance. Not thinking about what she was doing she reached out to grab the handle as the door swung open. Falling forwards she grabbed onto the first thing her hands could find – which just so happened to be Draco Malfoy.

"Get your hands off me mudblood!" it was then Hermione noticed her hands had caught onto the grey eyed boy in front of her.

"Oh get lost Malfoy," she pushed past him when something silver caught her eye. It was her tiara! "Where did you get that?"

Draco's eyes softened for a fraction of a second, before he scowled at her, "Why would that be any of your business Granger?"

"Because that just so happens to be mine!" she placed one hand on her hip and one out in front of her. "Give it back and tell me who you stole it from!"

Hermione saw the faintest blush creep over his face as he placed the tiara in her hand. "Th-this is yours?"

"Yes! Now tell me where you found it!"

"I didn't find it!"

"What do you mean you didn't find it? Why the hell would yo-" she was cut off as his lips crashed onto hers. She was too stunned to move, and before she could fully think about what was happening the warmth was gone.

"Sorry I don't know why I did that," This wasn't the sarcastic, obnoxious pig of a Draco she knew before. This was the stranger she met last night – the stunning, charming mysterious man. Could it be true? Could Draco Malfoy of all people be the man who swept her off her feet? Standing with her mouth slightly agape she tried to form words.

"You-But-No-I-I danced with YOU last night?"

He scratched the back of his head before replying, "Huh I guess so…well I have to go now. Bye Granger." it seemed he wanted to pretend nothing had happened. Hermione wasn't going to let that happen. Practically running out of the door, she called after him.

"Mal-Draco! Wait!" he started to speed up but he wasn't quick enough. Hermione caught his arm and pulled him round to face her. Staring into his eyes, she pulled him close and crashed his lips to hers once more. This kiss was like none she had ever had before. It made her feel something, something she never experienced with her other boyfriends - not that she had had many relationships. After a few seconds Draco was kissing her back, one hand in her hair, the other on her waist. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and slowly explored the wet cavern. They didn't mind the looks they were getting from the other students; all that mattered to them was the other person.

Eventually the need for air overcame them and they pulled apart. Draco rested his forehead on Hermione's gazing deep into her brown eyes. Their breathing slightly ragged as they stood in their embrace. After a few minutes Draco spoke up.

"I guess this means were together now?" he smiled and Hermione found herself melting into him.

"Yes, I suppose it does." He wrapped his arms around her and they walked off down the corridor, not going anywhere in particular but content with the situation.

Things were going to get interesting. Especially when she would have to tell her friends, they would definitely be surprised to say the least. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she wrapped her arms around Draco's waist pulling him closer. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Miracles really do happen on Christmas Day.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! Sorry if it seems rushed, I didn't want to leave it too long and forget about it. So what did you think? Review and let me know! Thanks for clicking and reading this story. :3**


End file.
